


I Won't Be Afraid Just As Long As You Stand By Me

by Breakingthetide



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grant Ward Redemption, I Will Go Down With This Ship, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthetide/pseuds/Breakingthetide
Summary: “Lovers don't finally meet somewhere. They're in each other all along.”-Jalaluddin Rumi-The SkyeWard reunion in the Framework after Daisy leaves.





	1. I Know This Is A Desperate Kind of Love But It Feels Like It's Home

 

Skye wakes to the sound of the city screaming back at her, a pounding in her head. Feeling as if she's hungover even though she's not, and she's freezing. The sheets are cool beneath her hands as she searches for the warm body that's supposed to be there. But he's not. Opens her eyes and winces as harsh light greets them, Skye listens for sounds of life in the apartment. The start of the shower, Ward moving about the room. But there's nothing.

　

Oh god. It all comes back to her in a rush. The mission last night the drinks after, coming home and tearing off his shirt. Asking him to move in when he was on the brink of sleep curled around her like ivory. And he said nothing. Nothing. Just froze and turned away, why? They've been together for three years and he's never shied away from anything in their relationship before, why now?

　

A small sliver of rejection enters her but she brushes it off and gets out of bed, no time for that. Something is wrong, and it's not just the state of the apartment that causes Skye to pause. It's a mess. The dresser has been turned over clothes strewn everywhere, the picture frames are shattered, furniture broken on the floor. What the hell? Did she sleep through that? Was Ward here when it happened, is he okay? What if something happened and she didn't know?

　

Why would Hydra raid their apartment, and leave her in bed if that was the case? Why didn't Grant warn her if so? What's going on? She feels strange. Odd in her skin like it's not her's. Almost as if someone else was walking around in it for a long period of time and just gave it back to her. Something isn't right, her body no longer feels the same, feels like her. Skye can't put her finger on what has changed, but apparently so many things have.

　

So she quickly changes, grabs a gun tucks it into the back of her pants and quietly walks out the front door. Can't go to work now. If Hydra is after her, why? What did she do? Or is it something Ward did? Where is he? She makes it outside and calls him but he doesn't pick up. The sun is bright and loud as she walks, ducks into alleys to avoid being seen. Where to go? It's not safe out in the open, Hydra has safe houses but she can't exactly go there.

　

There's this feeling in her gut telling her to no longer trust the system, that something terrible has happened while she slept. Find Ward. He'll know what's going on he'll know what to do. What if they captured him while she was sleeping and they went after her? Raided their apartment to see if he was doing something he wasn't supposed to. But why leave her? Grant only has one weakness, Skye. Everyone at Hydra knows that.

　

There's this humming in her veins it's really freaking her out, legs are unsteady but she has to keep going she has to push on. God where the hell does she go? Turns a corner and that's when she sees it, the world it seems is on fire. It was quiet before but now it's like she just stepped into the freaking apocalypse. It's a similiar scene to when Shield fell, bullets and broken glass in the streets, blood on the sidewalks.

　

What's going on? What did she miss? Why would anyone let her sleep through this?

　

A sinking feeling in her gut is telling her something bad has happened to Ward, there's no way he'd let her miss all of this. But why would Hydra want him? Unless, unless he- No. No no not possible hell would have to freeze over before he could ever be in the Resistance. She shouldn't even think like that, Ward would laugh at her if he were here now. She needs to get off the road and somewhere safe, quiet.

　

That comes twenty minutes later in the form of an abandoned warehouse with the lights off. Skye takes a breath, ignores the weight in her bones screaming at her, sweat begins to form at her brow. There is something wrong with her. She doesn't have time to dwell on it because the heavy door opens and the unmistakeable sound of boots fill the space. Hydra, who else would it be?

　

Something seems to rise up in her, forming in the palm of her hands, something heavy and strong. The building begins to shake and Skye ducks behind a crate covering her head. Bullets start flying in her direction and Skye takes out her own gun, returns fire. She can hardly see how many men there are but if she had to guess, six? Not bad odds, shouldn't be too hard. What she didn't count on was a third unknown party thrown into the mix.

　

Someone must of come through the back door, they eliminate the threat after a few minutes, Skye doesn't even have to lift a finger. She knows it's not Grant, he would of taken them all out a hell of a lot faster than that. She peeks out from her hiding space to find a tall man in a plaid shirt with a flash light. ''This is the closest building to her apartment Ward said she'd be here''. ''Mack we can't just go out on a wild hunt for this girl''.

　

The man, Mack, turns to the person on his right. ''It's not just any girl you know how important Skye is to Ward. We have to find her''. ''Unless she's already dead''. ''God help him if that's the case''. Skye steps out of the shadows her gun raised, ''who the hell are you?'' ''Skye?'' ''How do you know my name? How do you know Ward?'' ''I can explain''. ''Where is he, is he okay?'' Mack puts down his weapon as do the other four men with him.

　

''He's fine, I can take you to him''. ''And why should I trust you? Who are you?'' Mack hesitates just for a moment, she's Hydra and she's Inhuman. If he tells her they're with the Resistance, it probably won't go over well. Ward needs to be the one to fill her in on everything she missed while Daisy was walking around in her body. ''Look I don't have time to tell you everything okay? But Ward is worried about you, I can take you to him.

　

I promise we're not going to hurt you''. Skye doesn't lower her weapon or drop her guard. ''How do I know you're telling the truth?'' ''You don't. But from where I'm standing you don't have a lot of options. So unless you want to die I suggest you come with us, besides if we come back without you your boyfriend won't be too happy''. ''Hydra didn't capture him?'' Mack gives her a smirk, ''no. He's safe''.

　

Then why the hell would he leave her? If something happened Grant wouldn't of fled the scene knowing she was still asleep, if there was a small chance she was in danger he'd risk his life to get to her. If the situation were reversed she'd do the same thing. None of this is adding up something else is going on. Nothing feels right. With a sigh she puts the gun back in it's place, ''alright lead the way. If this is trap''- ''It's not I promise''.

　

Maybe it's the honest face, maybe it's because Mack mentioned Ward but for whatever reason, Skye believes him.

　

They don't tell her who the underground bunker belongs to, they guide her away from the Shield emblem on the wall. They steer her from any sign of an eagle, there's no sign of Ward. The building is cold and she shivers, wishing she'd grabbed the leather jacket on the floor of the apartment before she left. People are staring at her, whispers of ''Daisy'' follow her. What's that about? She doesn't see any flowers in a dingy place like this.

　

Skye is about to turn to Mack when a figure walks around the corner, dark Henley and jeans. He stops in his tracks,''Skye?'' She doesn't understand the confusion that sweeps through him, nor the smile he bears after a beat that could only be described as wonder. ''Were you expecting someone else?'' She doesn't say anything else because Ward is suddenly in front of her in less than three strides, cups her face.

　

''You came back to me''. He breathes, thumbs running along her cheeks, one hand comes to rest on the back of her neck. ''What are you''- He kisses her it's a messy kind of kiss. Sloppy and desperate like he forgot how or can't decide where to put his hands. Not that she's protesting. Skye finds herself pressed into one of the cool walls, her fingers digging into his hair. ''I missed you''. He says between kisses, warm hand pressed into the small of her back.

　

''You just saw me last night Robot''. Grant catches his breath, leans his forehead against her own. He can't believe it. Skye is here his Skye, not Daisy with her sad eyes and haunted memories. This is the Skye who loves him who can't function without coffee in the morning, who hates long car rides and cuddles into his side when she can't sleep. She is his home and now that she's back he feels as if he can breathe again.

　

God what the hell is he going to tell her? ''Ward what's going on? I woke up and you were gone, the apartment looks like Hydra broke into it''. She sees the guilt swim into his eyes, he opens his mouth to say something then thinks better of it. ''I didn't, I didn't know''- ''There's something wrong with me''. She whispers, he detects fear in her voice. She's Inhuman now and it was against her will.

　

Daisy did this to her, Grant understands why but for one split second he feels anger towards her. Daisy knew how to control her powers, she understood what it meant to be Inhuman. Skye doesn't. Skye woke up thinking her world would go on as normal, that her boyfriend would drive to work holding her hand like any other normal day. Everything has changed, she has no idea he's with Shield.

　

She won't be accepting of this like Daisy was, he knew that and he's just not prepared for what's about to happen. Will she leave him for this, hate him? Only one way to find out. ''We need to talk''. Skye almost comments at the blank look on his face, but he takes her hand and she trusts him, the only person that never lies to her, keeps her safe is Grant. ''Where are we?'' ''Not here, come on''. She let's him lead her into a poorly lit room.

　

There's nothing but a small couch, a desk and a few chairs. Ward reaches under said desk and pulls out a bottle of scotch and two glasses, Skye gives him a small smile. It's a thing between them, grabbing a drink after a hard mission or a way to relax after a hard day. Skye sits at the couch and crosses her legs, shakes the uneasy feelings off. Ward sits nex to her, kisses her forehead before pouring her a drink.

　

''Are you okay are you hurt?'' He asks, checking her over. ''I'm fine. Ward please tell me what's going on''. He takes a large sip of his own drink, looking hesistant, perhaps nervous if she could read him better. ''Skye a lot of things have changed since''- ''Since I woke up? Yeah it's like a war zone out there''. ''Skye it's been, it's been a lot longer than a few hours that you've been gone''. ''What?''

　

Grant takes a deep breath and Skye squeezes his hand, ''Grant just tell me''. So he does. He tells her everything. How he woke up and she wasn't his Skye anymore but someone else. Daisy Johnson here from another reality to save her friends. Apparently there's another world other than this one where Shield won and Hydra has been eliminated. He tells her that he helped Daisy and her team finally get back home.

　

There was a battle because the Doctor and Madam Hydra wouldn't let them go without a fight but they won. And up until a few minutes ago Ward had just watched Daisy walk out of his life, no one had any idea what would happen to this Skye when she left. Skye leans back against the couch, a mix of confusion on her face. And then after a moment she starts laughing. Chokes on the alcohol so hard kind of laughter.

　

''That's not all''. He didn't tell her about her current Inhuman status or that he's with the Resistance. ''God Ward anything else? What you're going to tell me that I'm Inhuman now? Grant this is, this is crazy. It's unbelievable''. ''I know, but if you don't believe me there are a few people here that can back me up. Skye you know I wouldn't lie to you''. ''I know just, another world, another reality? That's just insane''.

　

She finishes her glass and then another before turning to him, questions coming to mind. ''Grant''. ''Yes?'' ''Why would Daisy and her team trust you so easily? You're Hydra, they were Shield''. He turns so his body is pressed into her's, takes both her hands in his. ''Skye''. The way he says her name, softly, like he doesn't want to hurt her. His thumbs rubbing soothing circles into her knuckles.

　

It's not hard to put the pieces together after that.

　

''Ward you''- ''I'm with the Resistance''. And the room starts shaking. The glasses beside them break. Skye seems to be in shock because she simply stares at the liquid running down the table, her own hands bleeding. Ward is quick to wipe the scarlet from her skin and clean up the mess. Once he's done he attempts to sit next to her but she jumps up, the base rumbling once more.

　

''I'm doing this, aren't I?'' She's so scared her hands shaking as Ward stands as well, ''yes''. ''I'm Inhuman''. ''Yes''. ''How?'' ''Daisy had to''- ''And you're with Shield''. Grant walks over to her, hands held in front of him to show he means no harm. Skye is pale and shaking tears in her eyes. ''Yes I am''. She looks at him in shock in anger, takes a step back. ''Why?'' ''Skye I can explain''- ''After everything we've been through, why? How could you?''

　

''Sweetheart I can explain''- She lunges for him, ''you lying bastard son of a bitch you liar!'' Grant catches her hands but she does manage to head butt him and he winces but doesn't break his grip. ''How long? How long have you been lying to me?'' There's blood running down his face and Skye wants to feel guilty for hurting him but there's no much running through her brain she can't catch it all.

　

It all makes sense now. The state of her apartment, why he's always been so hesistant to move in with her. ''I joined the Resistance to protect you''. She scoffs, ''you really expect me to believe that?'' ''You're Inhuman Skye! You know what Hydra does to Inhumans, the second the tested your blood I switched the samples. I had to do something to keep you safe''. She wants to believe him, he's never lied to her before. Or has he? How does she know?

　

Tears are rolling down her cheeks and Ward can't help himself, he walks over and takes her face in his hands. ''So even though you've been lying to everyone about everything you're saying your feelings for me''- ''they're real Skye. They always have been''. ''How am I supposed to know that?'' The answer is simple, ''because I love you''. He wipes his nose with his sleeve and Skye uses that distraction to get out of his hold.

　

She's looking at him as if he were a stranger, he doesn't blame her. ''Why didn't you tell me sooner?'' Because he was afraid she would leave him. They don't need him to say that aloud. ''I couldn't''. He watches his heart breaking as Skye heads to the door. Ward just got her back, is she leaving him? Is it over? Skye doesn't say a thing as she leaves the room and Grant takes the nearest thing in his reach and throws it at the wall.

　

A few days ago everything was fine, they were happy. And then Skye was ripped away from him, has he lost her for good this time?

　

 


	2. All These Sorrows I Have Seen They Lead Me To Believe That Everything's A Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye deals with her new Inhuman status and her feelings about Ward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments, I'm really enjoying writing this! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy as much as I do!

 

''You know that's not going to help''. Skye doesn't look up at the new voice from the doorway, just stares and stares at the gun resting in her hands. It's cool to the touch, honest and normal in her grip. She can trust that, her own fingers using the weapon if she has to. Thanks to Ward and Hydra Skye is very aware on how to defend herself. ''Pulling that trigger will do more harm than good''.

　

''I never wanted this. I never wanted any of this''. Her voice is raw as if she'd been screaming for a long period of time. An Inhuman. For as long as she can remember she has been taught Inhumans are a threat, a danger to society to a peace they have fought so long and hard for. Hydra would take her out in a second, she'd be doing them a favor. ''Skye put the gun down''. The base rumbles and she wants to recoil from herself.

　

Hide away somewhere other than her own skin, escape this shell of a person she no longer recognizes. But that's the crux of it all. She can't. Because someone else another version of herself stole this life away for a moment and changed everything. Made her into something she never wanted to become someone dangerous and scared, doesn't know how her body works anymore, can't remember what it felt like to not have this pressure built in her hands.

　

What does she do now? She obviously can't go back to Hydra, one no way in hell would she get out the door before Grant tried to stop her. And two, they would kill her. Lock her in that chair like they have so many others, it would be a painful slow death. Despite the current situation, Skye has no desire for that today. God how did she not see it? How did Ward hide something like this from her? He's apart of the Resistance for god sake!

　

Never in a million years would she ever think Ward would do something like that. A small part of her brain the rational side, says he only did it to protect her, it was the right thing to do. But why not just tell her what he was doing? That's what she's upset about, he lied for three years. Every day he was never loyal to Hydra, running off to Shield every chance he got and she just sat there unaware. The bastard.

　

So what does she do now? Ward is her only family, Hydra is out for obvious reasons. This is clearly a Shield base and Skye wants no part in it. However this is Ward's life, this is a safe place. Putting aside her anger, does she really want to lose him? No. Skye looks up to put a face to name, the man is standing at the doorway watching her wearily. ICER on his belt, dark hands keep reaching in and out for it.

　

''Look I have no idea what you're going through right now. Can't imagine what you're feeling, but that right there''- He nods to the gun, ''is not the answer. I'm not going anywhere okay? Not until you put it down''. ''It's like a thousand bees''. ''What?'' ''What I feel like. Like a thousand bees are trapped inside of me and I feel it all the time. I can't stop it I can't slow it down. I don't even know what I'm capable of''.

　

He moves inside the room just a little, sits on the floor across from her chair. ''That's rough''. ''Yeah''. Who is she now? Who is Skye the Inhuman? She knows who Agent Skye is. The best hacker Hydra had ever seen, her and Ward together were the ''dream team'' who took mission after mission with pride. Never missed a mark was always precise and clean. People were afraid of her, now they actually have a valid reason.

　

''My name is Trip. You're Skye right, Ward's girl?'' At the sound of Grant's name the base rumbles once again and she has to clench her fists to make it stop. ''Sorry I didn't mean to upset you''. Skye takes a deep breath, ''it's fine. We're just not speaking right now''. Trip smirks, ''yeah he can be an ass sometimes''. ''You have no idea''. ''He was worried you know, didn't think he'd get you back''. ''So I heard''.

　

''I've known him a long time and I've only seen him care about one thing, you''. ''Can we not talk about him? The last thing I want to do is bring this whole building down''. ''You sure about that? You're Hydra right, we're all Shield. You hate us, remember?'' Skye raises an eyebrow, ''you have a death wish or something?'' ''Just trying to lighten the mood''. ''Good job''. Skye picks up the sound of someone running down the hall and the door rushes open.

　

A small girl nearly crashes into Trip before he catches her, at the sight of him her whole face lights up. ''Trip! I've been looking for you!'' Skye listens as Trip turns all of his attention to the girl, whom she learns is Mack's daughter Hope. ''Daddy said you have to come help with the supplies''. ''Did he now? Okay I'll be there in a minute let me just finish talking to Skye first okay?'' Hope turns to her and Skye quickly hides the gun, just in case.

　

''Wait you're Skye? The Skye?'' ''Um''- ''Mr. Ward was so sad when you were gone''. Hope sniffs, ''he broke things, Daddy said he just missed you''. Skye exchanges a glance with Trip who stiffles a smile. ''Daddy also said you're Inhuman but that's okay''. ''It is?'' Hope looks at Skye like she's illiterate. ''Why wouldn't it be? You're human just like the rest of us, you can just do more''. Hope smiles at her and Skye nearly bursts into tears.

　

''Okay Sparkplug let's go find your dad, yeah? Skye you want to come?'' She wipes her eyes and takes the hand Trip offers to help her up. ''Sure''. It takes time but for the rest of the day, Skye is distracted by Hope. Never one for kids it was never in the cards, but Skye likes Mack's daughter. She's sweet and kind, doesn't look at Skye like she's a monster. For a moment she hasn't had since she woke, Skye feels a small bit of relaxation.

　

She doesn't notice Ward watching her, how he too drains of tension whenever he notices her smiling. Maybe he was wrong maybe she'll come around, it might not be over after all.

　

Skye spies Trip glancing at her from time to time as the day wears on, she walks up to him as he's cleaning a gun. ''Can you not tell Grant what happened earlier?'' Skye looks around the room just in case, her estranged boyfriend is nowhere to be seen. ''As long as you promise to never do what it looked like you were going to''. ''I wasn't''. He doesn't seem to quite believe her but nods anyway.

　

''We have someone here you could talk to, Dr. Garner he's good''. ''I'll think about it''. She leans against the table, watches Shield move about the room. For one second Skye thinks she should do something about it, call one of the numbers she knows by heart and tell them she finally found the secret rebel base. But Ward is here, and the last thing she wants even after everything is for him to be hurt. Plus there are children here too and she draws the line there.

　

''Did you meet her, Daisy?'' Skye asks Trip who's been watching her hands. ''Yeah I did''. ''What was she like?'' He has to take a moment to think about that, ''strong, but sad. Like she's been through a lot in her world''. Skye licks her lips, wonders what happened to that other version of her, what broke and put her back together. ''How was she with Grant, she didn't try to hurt him did she?'' Trip smirks, ''no. But it was obvious he wanted her to be you''.

　

Skye isn't sure how she feels about that. ''Look it's none of my business but for what it's worth the only reason Ward joined the Resistance was to protect you. He's not a bad guy''. ''Yeah I know he's not''. Trip glances at her gives her a smile that literally lights up the entire room and she just has to return it. ''So you're not going to turn us all in then? No Hail Hydra from you?'' Skye shrugs, ''there's still time''.

　

It was meant as a joke and she gives Trip a light shove as she says it, but apparently not everyone heard it that way. Guns are drawn, kids are ushered into a back room, so many voices yelling at her to back up to put her hands up. It's all a blur of faces and weapons Skye can feel this force inside of her drawing up, ready to defend herself if need be. It's like she told Trip earlier, a thousand bees trapped inside her that can't get out.

　

It was only a matter of time before she cracked.

　

One minute it's just her and Trip facing off against the Shield agents, he's trying to calm them down and then Ward is suddenly standing in front of her like he's about to take every bullet if they're fired. Which makes the situation worse and she just snaps. The information in the past few hours, these newfound powers that she has no idea what to do with, the man she loves has been lying to her for years.

　

And someone else was using her body for days, it's a lot to process. The building starts to shake and Grant half turns to her, one hand out as if to calm her but nothing can not at this point. Skye feels like a rubber band that's been pulled too tight she has no control of anything anymore. Snap. Those bees explode inside her she had no chance to grab them and shove them back inside.

　

Skye can't really describe what happens next, it's a mix of bruises on her arms and screaming. This power inside her being released isn't new to her body but it's new to her and she can't understand how to use it how to make it bend to her will. But Ward can, Ward could describe every detail that happened in the span of thirty seconds. He knew it was inevitable, Daisy knew everything there was to know about being Inhuman, Skye does not.

　

All the attention all the pressure and eyes on her all day, the joke they both knew she should not have made, everyone was jumpy with a Hydra agent being in the Playground. Guns were drawn and she went on the defense he can't exactly blame her. He saw Daisy use her powers, she had a tight leash on them they were apart of her. So to see Skye lose control like this, not knowing what to do with her hands as her powers erupted, was a surprise.

　

She backs into a corner eyes frantic, he knows she doesn't trust him right now but how can he not step in the line of fire to protect her? Ward makes it worse he knows he does, so when Skye accidently throws everyone back and makes the room explode in a sense, he could be partly to blame for it. He and Trip land hard against the wall, the Playground is shaking so hard the ceiling begins to break apart the floor underneath cracks and faults.

　

When the dust clears Skye is gazing out at the destruction she caused with fear on her face, hands shaking. She runs out of the room and of course he gets up and follows, what else can he do?

　

She can't breathe oh god oh god what if she hurt one of the kids? There are footsteps behind her but Skye doesn't have to turn to know who it is. Where is she going? Where is anything in this place? How did she do that how does she get control over any of this? Why did this happen? Why did this other version of her have to walk in and take everything away? Things were going perfectly fine and now Skye can't remember what normal feels like.

　

There's a small room to her left and Skye seals herself in it, locking the door and sliding down against it. It's a storage closet of some sort, if things weren't falling down around her she'd muse about the first time she and Grant kissed, in a closet similiar to this. But she might have just killed people without raising a gun so she's not in the mood. Okay. Breathe, in and out. It's all going to be alright she can get a handle on this.

　

What if she can't? What if she's like this forever? She'll die, if Skye doesn't learn how to adapt she won't survive. There's no noise nothing to reveal that Ward is sitting on the other side of the door, head leaned back the same fashion as her, but Skye knows he is. ''Everyone is fine, just some scrapes and bruises''. Skye glances down at her arms, bruises have started to line the skin, she pulls down the sleeves.

　

''Please go away''. ''I'm not going to do that. You're not alone Skye''. ''I don't belong here Ward''. ''You can't go back to Hydra they'll kill you''. There's a silence Grant doesn't like, he knows what she's thinking, maybe they should. ''Skye we'll figure it out okay? All of it we can do it together''. He's not an idiot she may hate him right now but he can't just leave her. Skye buries her face in her hands, ''why would you let her do this to me?''

　

There's a pause, a sigh. ''I wasn't there, I tried to get to you but I couldn't. I'm sorry Skye I am so sorry I couldn't protect you like I should have''. Grant listens as she starts to sob, ''I know you hate me but''- The door is opened and he sinks down on the floor beside her, closes the door so they are both cloaked in near darkness. She stiffens when he tries to put his arms around her, Grant puts them back to his sides.

　

It's painful to stand by while she cries and do nothing, but he has no other choice. He should have told her sooner, three years ago when it all first happened. Not now, not after she was so loyal to Hydra and thought he was too. Truth is at first his sole purpose of joining the Resistance was to keep her safe, but after a while he started loving what he was doing. Helping people along side Mace, fighting the good fight as he put it, Ward can't ever see himself doing anything else.

　

Hand would be proud of him. She'd laugh at him now, roll her eyes if she could see him. Sitting on the floor not looking at the girl he loves. God he misses Victoria, she's the reason he likes who he is now. Skye made him believe he was a good man but Hand is the reason that foundation was set in the first place. Not a day goes by where he doesn't think of her, and now Mace is gone too.

　

Grant swallows the lump in his throat hoping Skye doesn't sense it but she does. Her small hands comes to rest on his, ''I don't hate you''. She whispers, and for now, for now that's enough. Ward puts his hand atop her's so light she barely feels it. ''I'm sorry Skye''. ''I know you are''. They sit there for an hour not speaking not touching, Skye falls alseep on him. Her head falling into his shoulder, he bends down and kisses her hair.

　

Whatever happens they'll figure it out together, he couldn't leave her not now not ever.

　

 


	3. Come Back I Still Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Ward grab that drink, have that talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one you guys, this one might be my favorite.
> 
> I won't watch the rest of AOS because I don't think Brett is in it, so if the FW does stay open and Ward's Skye does come back, this seemed like a good ending to me. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

 

_''If anything happens to her I'd never forgive myself''._

_''I'd die for her''._

_''No. Please tell me she's okay''._

_''After you're gone do I get my Skye back?''_

_''Honestly I don't know''._

_'''I didn't totally understand him, until I met you''._

_''I guess there was some good in him all along''._

_''Although she is Hydra so''-_

_''Well every relationship has it's ups and downs. We'll get though it''._

_''Good luck''._

_''You too''._

　

 

''So this was your solution? A cabin in the woods?'' Skye shrugs, ''this will turn out well''. Ward watches as she walks along the small space, runs a hand over one of the plush couches. The memories of his time spent with Daisy have been keeping him awake, it's been two days since she left and his Skye returned. Daisy hated him at first and then as time went on tolerated him, trusted him to get her out safely in whatever situation.

　

He supposes some things never change. The other him in her world had to of done the same thing, Grant doesn't see himself ever wanting to hurt Skye in any universe. There's a part of him that wants to know how the other Ward died, if it was quick or slow. Who killed him, if there was anyone at all who even misses him. But there's no use thinking of any of that now, this is his life his home, that other world doesn't matter here.

　

One thing he knows to be true even if he never asked Daisy, Ward would love her in any universe. He's looking at Skye now as she observes the small cabin they are in, arms crossed, biting her lip (she does that when she's uncertain) doing everything she can not to glance his way. Ward decided it was best to get her away from Shield, she was on edge at the Playground and so was everyone else, it wasn't a good situation for anyone.

　

She may not trust him hell she may not even like him at this point but this is the safest option for her and everyone else. So they're at one of his safe houses, a cabin in the middle of the woods. Off the grid, no one knows it's here. Ward has some experience helping Inhumans control their powers, not much but it was a requirement in the Resistance with so many coming to them in fear of Hydra killing them.

　

He can help, if she wants. Grant is so worried about her she hasn't been sleeping, barely eats, her few days after losing control in the hallway were spent locked in a spare room. Ward places the bags he packed on the couch, checks again that there's fresh water and food, the alarm is active. ''You have more than enough food and water, plumbing works, electricty too. I'll come back in a couple days and bring more clothes I don't think you packed enough''.

　

Skye turns to him surprise on her face ,''you're not staying?'' He wants to of couse he does, she's going through her worst right now and all he wants is to stand next to her, go through this together. ''Do you want me to?'' Skye glances at the floor, plays with the hem of her shirt before responding. ''Yeah. You know there could be a bear or an axe murderer around here and I can't exactly defend myself at the moment''.

　

Despite everything he smiles and Skye is fighting one off, she fails. Their eyes meet and Grant wants nothing more than to close the distance between them and hold her, tell her everything is going to be alright. That he won't leave, but she won't want that. ''Okay''. Is all he says before taking her bag into the single bedroom, making sure everything is stocked up for her. The hours after that are simple, easy.

　

Skye and Ward stay out of each other's way for the most part. She sits outside on the porch, curled up in blanket and a cup of coffee. He mainly stays inside getting everything organized, only comes out to check the perimeter every once in a while. He can't get a read on Skye. She's always been hard to figure out, to decode. In the years they've been together it's become easier but every once in a while she throws him for a loop. This is one of those times.

　

Grant can't imagine how she feels, waking up one day to find your body was not the same as when you left it the night before. That the person you loved turned out to be someone you never thought he would be, that he's been lying to you all this time. Ward doesn't blame her for being angry with him, if the situation were reversed he'd be upset as well. At least she doesn't hate him, that's one thing he can breathe easier about.

　

''What happens to the Resistance now that the Patriot is dead?'' Skye asks him out of the blue as he's making dinner. His back is to her so she can't see the wince, the sadness that clouds his face. Skye doesn't know who Mace really is, was, doesn't know that he was like a father to Ward. Took care of him, protected him and so many others, he was a good man. The best man Grant has ever known. He'll miss him for the rest of his life.

　

''Does it mean you're the Director of Shield now?'' He and Trip acutally spoke about this yesterday and technically it does. Ward was Mace's right hand, it only makes sense he's in charge. Grant turns to Skye finds her sitting at one of the bar stools, head cocked as she stares at him. ''Yeah I guess it does''. Doubt flitters across her face, ''and you want that? To run Shield''. ''Yes I do''. ''Why?''

　

He has to pick his words carefully, Daisy was the one loyal to Shield Skye is not. ''It's the right thing to do''. She licks her lips and gives him a smirk that's not at all genuine. ''Right thing to do, that's funny''. Ward braces both arms on the kitchen counter, ''Skye I wanted to tell you, every day I did''. ''But you couldn't because you were protecting me right? Or were you just protecting yourself?'' ''What?''

　

She takes a sip of beer before responding, ''maybe you were afraid that if I knew I'd turn you in. Is that it? You just wanted to fly under the radar keep me in the dark. That's why you didn't want to move in with me, you didn't want me to find out''. ''Skye the last thing on my mind was what would happen to me, everything I've done was to protect you. People at Shield they're good, they're fighting for what's right and so am I.

　

I'm sorry that I lied to you, you know I've only ever wanted to be with you. Yes I couldn't live with you because I was afraid you would find out but not because you would turn me in''. He walks over to her so they are only a few inches apart, the cabin rumbles under the weight of her powers. ''I didn't tell you because I was afraid I'd lose you, that you would hate me''. Her expression softens for just a moment, they both know she does not hate him.

　

There's a moment a spark where Ward has to control himself. Fight the urge to lean in and kiss her, tell her he loves her. He recognizes that look in her eyes, but it's gone quickly as it came. She's rushing outside back to the chair and blanket, staring at the growing dark of the night. They don't speak after that unless necessary, cleaning the dishes, who wants to shower first, yes everything is safe we can sleep now.

　

It starts raining around two in the morning. The thunder wakes Skye up, rain pounds loudly against the window of the bedroom. She stares at the ceiling for twenty minutes praying this won't last, but the rain just keeps coming and coming. Knowing there's no way she'll be able to sleep now (Ward always held her closer during thunder storms knowing they bothered her, his heart beat always lulled her back to sleep) she leaves the bed with a sigh.

　

She enters the kitchen and glances over to the couch where Ward is sleeping, the rise and fall of his chest soothing. Skye wants to curl up next to him, burrow herself close to his side and finally get some rest. But that really isn't an option, she's still so angry with him. ''Can't sleep?'' She jumps, drops the bottle of water she was getting out of the fridge. ''Sorry didn't mean to scare you''. She turns and there is Ward watching her, standing from the couch.

　

''Rain always did wake you up''. His hair is mused from slumber he's not wearing a shirt and really it's not doing Skye any favors at trying to focus. ''Are you okay?'' The question is stupid she laughs, ''seriously?'' Ward cracks a smile, ''yeah sorry dumb question. Here sit down''. He gestures to the couch and after a beat she caves, the cushions are still warm from the heat of his skin. Now would be a good time to ask, to talk.

　

Grant seems to think the same thing because after a few minutes there's a bottle of whiskey and two glasses on the coffee table, he's sitting across from her. ''So what happens now Ward? I can't go back to Hydra, I don't trust Shield. Hell you're the Director now, what do we do?'' He's just happy she's still thinking of ''we'', that he hasn't been burned out of the equation yet. The whiskey is a pleasant burn in his throat as he thinks of what to say.

　

''What do you want to happen Skye?'' ''I want to go back Grant. Back to a few days ago when everything was normal''. For her, he wants that too. For years she's been taught that Inhumans are dangerous, an abomination. Of course she doesn't want this, of course she wants to change it. ''Is there a way to, to cure me?'' She knows the answer at least she thinks she does. Hydra always said there was no way to change, but that could have been a lie.

　

She knows it's not by the look on Grant's face. ''Guess not''. ''Skye I can help you''. ''How? Unless you can take these powers away or kill me I don't see how you can help''. Ice cold fear enters him at the thought, she would really rather die than be Inhuman? He can't, no she can't do that. A world a life without her in it, is nothing. It can't be an option. After a moment the fear leaves and he's angry so angry that she would evern think of something like that.

　

''Skye''. She glances up at the emotion in his voice, heavy and thick. There's anger in his eyes but sadness too, his hands are shaking. Does he notice? ''After Daisy left we had no idea if you were going to come back to me or not. I can't go through that again, Skye I know you have to be scared but I promise we can get through this together. There are people you can talk to, you're not the only Inhuman in the world. I can have someone here in the morning that knows what you're going through''.

　

''Maybe I shouldn't have, come back. Not if it meant living like this''. He opens his mouth to protest but she holds up a hand. ''I never wanted this Grant, any of it. And I know that you would tell me to fight to get a handle on these powers, control them. But I don't want to, I don't want to be Inhuman. They're dangerous, what if I hurt someone like I did at the Playground? Or worse, I kill someone? Or I hurt you? I couldn't live with myself''.

　

He wants to say it wouldn't be her fault, but refrains she doesn't want to hear that. The thunder rocks the cabin and Ward says, ''at least it wasn't you this time''. She raises an eyebrow, ''was that supposed to be a joke?'' They gaze at each other and Skye is the first to break, laughs and shakes her head, throws a small pillow at him. They drink in silence after that, listening to the rain against the roof, the windows.

　

''Grant what happened to you in Daisy's world?'' Skye asks out of the blue, not looking at him. He could lie but there's really no point, he's alive and breathing her with her. ''He did a lot of bad things apparently. I didn't ask for details, but he died''. She takes in a sharp breath, tears in her eyes. ''How?'' ''I don't know''. As soon as she starts crying he moves over to the couch, he can't stand it when she's upset.

　

Dead. In another life he is dead. There's a world out there where he no longer exists, no longer laughs or sleeps. No one holds him or loves him, he'll never walk in the sunlight again or hold a gun. Never feel the wind on his face or see the woman he loves ever again, whether it's Daisy or someone else. Did he live a cruel life? What did he do in Daisy's world? Were they in love, did she try to help him? Did she hate him?

　

Skye can't imagine another version of herself just giving up on Ward, leaving him alone to deal with whatever demons he was battling. She may not trust Ward right now and yes he did betray her, but ther's no way even now she'd abandon him. The thought of living without Grant makes her chest hurt, she wraps her arms around him, her face buried in his shoulder. Ward is surprised but holds her back, his face pressed into her hair.

　

''It's okay Skye, I'm alright I'm here alive and with you''. Skye isn't sure how long she cries for. It's not just for the other version of Ward being gone, it's everything and Grant just holds her. Whispers sweet nothings in her ear until she can breathe again. She never wanted this life, to be Inhuman. But there's a whisper in the back of her mind that's saying this isn't the end of the world. She could live with this, if she wanted.

　

''What was she like, the other me, Daisy?'' Skye asks when the tears have long dried and she's filling up her glass. Grant takes a moment to think about this, his arms still around her. ''Sad. Lonely I think''. ''Do you think that's because she lost her Ward?'' ''I don't know. But something happened to her, like she was only living just to fight. That she didn't have anything else''. For a moment Skye feels pity for this other version of herself.

　

Hopes that Daisy finds peace one day, that she's happy at the end of all things. Maybe she did care about that other Ward and the loss of him weighs her down. Skye prays silently that Daisy finds someone to love her, to take care of her. ''But I'm still here Skye, I'll be here as long as you need me''. ''I don't deserve that''. Ward frowns, ''what do you mean?'' ''I hurt you''. Carefully she runs a finger down his chin, causing him to roll his eyes.

　

''I've had worse. Besides you were upset''. ''That's no excuse''. ''It's fine''. ''I'm sorry Ward, for everything. For not understanding, for yelling at you. So I want to understand, hating you isn't going to get us anywhere. So tell me, why did you join Shield?''

　

_(''Someday you'll understand''. ''No I won't''.)_

　

So he tells her, everything. About Victoria Hand, Mace being his mentor. How all Ward ever wanted was to help people, keep her safe. How in the hell can she be mad at him for that? She couldn't possibly hate him for any of this, if anything he should hate her for the way she behaved. ''I joined the Resistance to protect you''. Skye shakes her head, takes his chin in her fingers so he can look at her. ''You did it because it was the right thing to do.

　

Because you wanted to help people, help me, because you are a good man Grant Ward''.

_(''I am not a good man Skye''. ''Yes you are''.)_

　

The fact that she's always believed this, and does now after she knows about him, takes him by surprise. He lied to her, hurt her yet here she still sits next to him. In a moment of weakness he kisses her. Holds the back of her neck, the other hand cupping her face. He just, he loves her he loves her more than anyone. She's back in his arms which he didn't believe would ever happen, he thought she would leave him. Leave their life together.

　

Her hands are on his face, roaming over his back and after a moment she pulls away. Breathing heavy, one hand over her heart like she's triyng to keep it in her chest. Grant can't tell what she's thinking, if she wanted that. Does she want him that way? ''I don't, I can't. I don't want to hurt you''. She gives a pointed look to her hands and he nods in understanding, she can hardly control herself normally now. Doesn't want to push it.

　

''I'm still angry with you, but I don't hate you and I won't leave you. I understand Ward, I do''.

　

_(''That's why he thought he could make me understand him''. ''Was he right?'' ''Probably''.)_

　

She sighs and leans her forehead against his own, her hands resting on his knees. A few days ago if you asked if she trusted Ward, if she would forgive him she'd say no. But now after everything he's told her, well her answer wouldn't be the same. She's still upset he lied for so long but it was to protect her, she can't resent him for that. They can't ever go back to what they were before, all that is dead and tained now.

　

But that doesn't mean they can't still be together, it will be a long road especailly with her powers but she's willing to walk it if he is. Hold his hand through this life, whatever it throws at them. ''I'm a freak now''. Ward squeezes her hands, ''you're just different now and there's nothing wrong with that. It doesn't make me love you any less''. She opens her eyes to find his so full of love and adoration it brings this comfort to her bones, this feeling of ease.

　

Like everything is going to be okay even if she thinks it's not.

　

And oh how she loves him still, how she will always love him. And she hopes that the Ward in Daisy's world had someone that loved him too, that he wasn't all alone and sad there. That there's someone out there that mourns him that will miss him, that he doesn't just fall into oblivion until no one remembers him at all. Like he was never there at all. Skye looks at her Grant now and smiles, takes his face in her hands.

　

''I love you too''. He grins like he doubted that, like her feelings for him would just vanish after everything they've been through. ''Whatever happens Skye we'll get through it together I promise. You can control your powers and I'll be there every step of the way, you're amazing you may not think so right now but you are. You're strong and you are going to make it through this, I promise''.

　

She kisses him lightly again, how can she not believe him?

　

As long as they are together anything is possible.

　

She would find him and love him in any universe, he would do the same. Because they belong together, in this life and the next.

　

_(I'm no Clairvoyant but I do believe some things are meant to be''.)_

　

　

　

　

　

**Author's Note:**

> I had this thought after last night's episode when Ward asked Daisy, ''when you're gone do I get my Skye back?''
> 
> The poor boy looked so broken hearted I just had to write this, bring his Skye back. 
> 
> Hope you like it! As always I love to hear what you think.
> 
> Also since we don't know really who Skye is in the Framework and we probably never will, I just had to guess, play with her character a bit. 
> 
> I figure she's loyal to Hydra so when Daisy mentioned that and Ward said, "every relationship has it's rough patch" I knew they wouldn't give up on each other.
> 
> And I figure if anyone from the team was to stay in the Framework Mack would make the most sense because his daughter is there. So here he is.


End file.
